


love isn't the word for it

by revengeavenue



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Poetry, soft and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 14:57:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10538796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revengeavenue/pseuds/revengeavenue
Summary: Love isn't the word for it, yet it's still something.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this was going to be for wattpad, but it turned into a little frerard poem instead. it's loosely inspired by my day today.

three fingers curl  
around the soft bare skin  
just outside of a ribcage —  
dirty knees are wiped  
clean with the stroke  
of a sleeve

love isn't the word  
for it, yet it's still  
something

the sound of even  
breaths brings slowed  
heartbeats, with his  
touch so soft against  
hiding hands that  
fear the light

love just isn't the  
right word for it,  
yet it's still something

fingerprints litter  
bony wrists: effortless  
and delicate, but they  
leave warmth behind  
in overheated rooms  
in the afternoon

love simply isn't  
what it is, yet it's  
something

but at night: traced  
spines meet sweet air,  
and red hair splayed  
across stark white  
pillowcases meets  
pure joy

and love isn't the word  
for it, yet it's _something_  
to them


End file.
